<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Company by AntiAnima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754589">Unexpected Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiAnima/pseuds/AntiAnima'>AntiAnima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sweet, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiAnima/pseuds/AntiAnima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so sure he was gonna beat it this time, and all at once, the fog is so heavy that he just <em>drops</em>.</p><p>And he regresses in front of over 40,000 viewers.</p><p>For a long moment, he just stares blankly at the screen, shocked tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>And then he remembers that he's <em>live</em>.</p><p>OR</p><p>Tommy involuntarily regresses on stream and receives comfort from an unexpected friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little!Tommy &amp; Caregiver!Sapnap</p><p>This is based off of TommyInnit's FNAF 4 stream, which you can find on his VODS channel <a href="https://youtu.be/O-wvzh6GmkE">here</a>, I'd recommend you watch it first, but this should make sense without it.</p><p>This is my first fic, so I'd absolutely love any comments or suggestions if you have 'em! This was meant to be a stand alone, but I might make it into a series depending on the reaction.</p><p>CW:<br/>Involuntary regression, meltdowns, finger biting, a lot of tears</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five Nights At Freddy's 4 is the worst game ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's 19 minutes into his stream, and he's already slipping because the stupid game keeps scaring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's been two jumpscares so far, and he can already tell that it's not going to get better from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's even the point of this game?" he whines to chat, running his fingers through his hair as he desperately tries to recover from being jumpscared by a demonic chicken. "Okay, we need someone else, we need someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least if someone else was in the call he'd be able to distract himself a little. And maybe get some helpful advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends Techno a quick message, and then glances towards the chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean closet!" he shouts, seeing the single word spammed throughout the usual nonsense. Typically, chat provides no further explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calls Techno, because Techno is always good at keeping him calm. His monotone voice and dry humor keeps Tommy grounded throughout the next twenty minutes worth of game, and helps him fight off his lurking headspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is all well and good, but Techno has other things to do than look after a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Techno leaves to set up his own stream, Tommy is left alone again, which he immediately decides is not okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calls Big Q until he picks up, and tries to focus on bullying Alex rather than on the rising panic bubbling in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Alex leaves him too, and Tommy makes the decision that he'll end stream the moment he completes Night 2. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at chat every now and then, but they're just spamming him with </span>
<em>L</em>, and <em>PUSSYINNIT</em>. He spots a few of his friends' names occasionally, but he's already checked, and the rest of them are busy right now. 
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Phil are both streaming Minecraft, Karl's at work, Dream is offline, as are Wilbur and George, and Tommy doesn't feel nearly confident enough to message any of the others right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not Little yet, but he can tell he's close. It's in the small things, like the increasing fear that builds with every jump scare, and the way he keeps absentmindedly pulling his hand off the keyboard to chew on his fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't mean to, but he can tell he's slipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants more than anything to call one of his friends. Wilbur, or Phil, or even Bad. None of them know he's a regressor, but they're always incredible at just being there, even if they don't know what's going on. He couldn't count the amount of times he's fallen asleep in a discord call with Wil, soft guitar and an even softer voice echoing through his headphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants that now. To just curl up beneath his blankets and sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wilbur isn't online, and even if Tommy knows he's not on a date like he'd joked to his chat, he still doesn't want to bother him. </span>
</p><p>
<em>One more night</em>, he chants in his head, pulling his fingers from his mouth yet again and focusing back on the stupid horror game. <em>Just one more night.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate horror," he informs chat, moving his mouse to check behind him on the bed again. "I hate horror, and Halloween, and most things that are just bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances over at chat only to see an overwhelming amount of <em>PUSSYINNIT</em> spam. Apparently everyone's given up on recommending friends to contact, and decided to settle on mocking him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a pussy, chat!" Tommy shouts, plastering on fake bravado as he guides his character to the left door. "I am a Big Man! I'm gonna beat it this time! I will, just you watch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he kind of does actually think he might. It's 5am, and he's getting confident, even as his headspace threatens to drag him down. He's so sure that he's got it this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he has not got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint noise comes from the hall as he reaches the left door, and before he can slam it shut, the blue bunny is screaming in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps so bad his headphones fall off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screeching noise is so loud, and he was so <em>sure</em> he was gonna beat it this time, and all at once, the fog is so heavy that he just <em>drops</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he regresses in front of over 40,000 viewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment, he just stares blankly at the red game over screen, shocked tears welling up in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he remembers that he's <em>live</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, he turns off his facecam and pulls up a black screen, forcing back a sniffle as he wipes at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well chat, I think I'm done for the night! Things to do, places to be, you know how it is!" He determinedly ignores how his voice breaks, forcing more fake cheer into his tone. "Sorry to end things so fast, but I just remembered I'm supposed to be... doing something. But I'll be streaming sometime in the next few days if you want to drop by then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's all too aware that his lies aren't fooling anyone, because amongst the ever present <em>PUSSYINNIT</em>, there is an increasing amount of concerned messages asking him if he's okay, a few pointing out the brief glimpse of tears before he hid his facecam. He's never been a good liar, but he's even worse under pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now chat, that's all for tonight! I'll see you all next time!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a few more clicks, the stream is over. Tommy doesn't even send his viewers to raid someone, all too aware that they would only bother whoever he sends them to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly deletes the VOD, hoping that no one clipped any of it, before letting his fingers return to his mouth as he stares blankly at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands are shaking a little, nervous tremors causing him to accidentally scratch his gum as tears begin to stain his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the game is closed, he's still scared. A part of him knows that the video game isn't real, that there's no animatronics stalking his halls to hurt him, but his headspace is convinced otherwise nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly thanks God that his parents are out on a trip, before he slips into a complete meltdown. He lets out a loud cry, and it catches in his throat, causing him to hiccup through his tears as he curls into his chair, tossing his headphones to the side. Tugging at his hair with one hand, he furiously wipes at his damp cheeks, only succeeding in smearing gross shit all over his face. Which of course, just makes him more upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's so caught up in his misery, he doesn't notice the Discord notifications popping up on his computer until suddenly someone is requesting he join a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still sniffing, he shakily checks his notifications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's 11 unread messages from Sapnap, and one missed call. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>hey tommy, i was watching your live stream, and wanted to make sure you were okay
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you just seemed weird at the end of your stream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if you dont wanna talk about it, that's fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ill back off if im intruding or something</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tommy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>tom?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey, look, i get it if you dont want to talk to me specifically, but can you just let me know you're not dead or something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i can message wilbur if you want</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, can you at least tell me if you've seen these messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy, if you don't respond I'm gonna call</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to call you, please pick up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tommy reads the last message, another call pops up on screen. Before he can reconsider, he's already clicked accept and scrambled for his headphones, desperate to receive comfort from one of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Tommy?" Sapnap calls, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'nap?" Tommy answers, voice thick with tears and the usual childish slur that comes with his regression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap audibly reels in shock at Tommy's response, before he pulls himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy chokes on another tearful hiccup and shakes his head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!"</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hums thoughtfully to himself for a moment, clearly not sure how to handle this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy is acting very unlike his usual self. Sure, he's upset, but Sapnap can sense there's something more to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you turn on your facecam for me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a long moment of silence before Tommy nods, and his facecam appears on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Sapnap realizes he's out of his league. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's face is bright red, shiny tears streaked across his cheeks. His usually bright blue eyes are red and swollen from being rubbed at, and he's chewing on the tips of his fingers, obviously distressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, he looks like a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap can barely believe this is TommyInnit. The kid is usually so quick to prove that he's a man, stating that he doesn't cry and getting defensive over anything that could tarnish his masculinity. Yet here he is, readily allowing Sapnap, of all people, to see him in such a vulnerable state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries the pride he feels, instead making sure his own facecam is on so that Tommy can see him. For a second, Sapnap catches a glimpse of his own image and feels sick, but he brushes that off too and focuses on helping the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you upset, Tommy? Is there anything I can do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pouts childishly at Sapnap, chewing softly on his fingers as he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knows about his regression. A part of his brain reminds him that there's a reason for that, but right now, that part is very small and easily silenced by the much larger part of him that craves comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap is nice, right? He is nice with Dream, and Gogy, and even if he is sometimes very loud and kind of mean, Tommy is when he is Big too. Even if Sapnap didn't understand, maybe he would still comfort him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Game scared me. Regressed on accident." Tommy explains around his fingers, words quiet and hard to understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap squints at him, withholding an <em>'aww'</em> at Tommy's childish tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regressed?" he asks, unfamiliar with the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shrugs unhelpfully, not having the words to explain in a way that wouldn't cause Sapnap to jump to unsavoury conclusions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Google SFW age regression," Tommy decides. "Find a reliable looking page."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pulls up Google and does exactly that, scanning over pages of information quickly. He's mostly confused, but also a little intrigued when he applies the knowledge to Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you revert to a childish headspace sometimes?" Sapnap asks, glancing at the fingers Tommy is chewing on as he pulls up more pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M'hm," Tommy hums, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear has changed now. He's no longer scared of the stupid horror game, instead of his friend's reaction. Tommy knows that regression gets a bad rep because of all the kink stuff, even if it's an entirely different thing. And Sapnap's face is way too blank to read, which unnerves him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Sapnap hate him? Does he think he's disgusting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap doesn't seem to notice Tommy's anxiety, because he only nods and follows another link.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you regress often, or was this a one time thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Often," Tommy mutters. "Don't on stream though. Didn't mean to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's silence for a moment before Sapnap finally tears his eyes from his research and focuses on Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did the game scare you? Is that why you regressed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy flushes, and reaches up to cover his face. "Maybe…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smothering a smile, Sapnap brushes his hair out of his eyes, letting the worried tension fade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can handle this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't blame you," he says, tone fond. "From what I saw of your stream, that game is terrifying. I wouldn't have been able to get past night one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes peek out from behind his hands, fingers spread so that he can peer out without revealing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Tommy whispers, and the surprise is clear in his voice. "But you're so much better than me at gaming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap grins affectionately at the small boy, heart warming as Tommy lowers his hands and goes back to chewing idly on his fingers, gaze fixed on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you say so, Toms. Are you still scared?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy shakes his head, yawning sleepily. "Nah, you're here now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminding himself that slamming on the table would definitely startle the kid, Sapnap hides his own rapidly warming face in his hands. This boy is farming aww's. Surely he can't legally be this cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feeling tired? It's close to 11 over there right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pouts and starts to argue that no, he is not tired, when another yawn interrupts him. "Fine… You'll stay on call though, won't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right here." Sapnap promises, eyes fluttering shut as he contemplates whether this kid will kill him from cuteness alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy switches the call to his phone, and clambers into bed, turning his facecam off as he gets comfy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within minutes, he's asleep, snoring lightly over the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs fondly and eyes the topic of the last page he'd opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caregiver, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll have to bring it up with Tommy when the kid wakes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>